ET - a fan story
by Arcosia
Summary: A Fan-fiction story of E.T from Sarah's perspective. It is loosely based on the movie, but has a modern theme to it.
1. Chapter 1

blockquote  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-CA"Chapter one /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-CA"E.T, the Extra-Terrestrial - A fanfiction story/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="EN-CA"strongBy em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Arcosia/em/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"The rain was falling so hard and fast that I thought I was going to drown! My umbrella had given up, and had become one mess of wires and useless cloth. As another strong wind pushed me forward, I leaned back to get my balance. But it was too late. The wind had died back down just as suddenly as it had started, and I had completely lost what little balance I had style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd with the slippery pavement beneath me, I fell flat on my butt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""God damn it all to hell!" I yelled into the ensuing storm. The bottom of my pants was now soaked, and my jacket, though water resistant, was almost soaked right though. I looked around, hoping that no one had seen such an embarrassing moment. But thankfully, every window stayed as dark as they were before./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"It was midnight, in this sleepy little town, and when the stores closed at five pm, everyone kind of settled in for supper and bed. So, when I went down the forest path to take a shortcut, I didn't think twice about how quiet everything was. Well, other than the deafening sound of rain, of course./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"The path wound its way around the thick trees. Their foliage muffling the sounds of the storm and the leaves sparring me from the torrential rain. I was finally able to look up, the hood of my jacket still shedding so much water./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I felt like I had walked out of Lake Berryessa, and somehow survived! I shook my head, water spraying everywhere and took my glasses out of purse. The thick lenses were damp, and I squinted through the partial darkness, trying to find the right path home. the street light behind me lit up the path enough for me to see. Slowly, I traveled down the path, careful not to trip on any roots./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"The path was more of a biking trail with many twists and turns. Every few feet there would be another route leading off to the right or left. I hunched over, as thick drops of water rained on me, and the wind had been stopped by the thick trees, had began gusting once more in my direction./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Brrr." I shivered, trying to stay on the main path. A large oak tree loomed ahead of me and I turned onto the left of the 'Y' path to go around it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Just then a bright white light flashed on my right, accompanied with a whooshing noise. It created a mural of shadows amongst the ferns. I raised my hand to cover my eyes, but the light was already gone. Instead it was replaced with dots of light blue and a bit of orange./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""What the hell?" I asked myself as I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my eyes from the sudden blast of light./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I had stopped moving, frozen, startled by the sudden light, and as I let my eyes adjust, I noticed for the first time just how quiet the forest truly was./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Weird." I whispered, peering around as my eyes was slowly adjusting. I could see glimpses of the knee-high bushes, long fingered ferns and the towering pine trees. But when I tried to see past them all to see where the light had come from, all I could see was a towering 'U' shape with little lights brightening up the clearing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Mist began to crawl across the forest floor as I inched my way in closer and pulled my earbuds out. Taking out my bear spray, I tried to stay as low and quiet as possible. But with every step I could hear the pine needles under my feet crunch and snap. I thought I was walking so loudly that I was sure I had scared whoever or whatever was ahead of me. But as I neared, I found that there were small shapes shuffling around, admiring and picking up certain plants and flowers./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"They were alien. Of that there was no doubt. They were gray and about two feet tall. Their little flat feet patted the wet ground as they shuffled from each plant. Their heads were long and flat rather than the round human heads I was used to seeing everyday. Their big round eyes looked around them in awe, as they breathed heavily and in a slightly rasping way each time they inhaled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I knew then that my small knowledge of aliens was completely wrong. They seemed completely uninterested in communicating with any humans, rather they seemed intent on finding out everything they could about the plants located in this field./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I watched, aghast, as my eyes continued to show me what was in front of me. The little gray people, though I'm not sure that they were people as you and I would know it, carefully dug plants out by the roots. They were so careful with them, it was like the plants were their new infants or something./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I was so focused on watching the dozen or so aliens collect plants from around their landing area, that I failed to notice that one of them had gone a little further than the rest. The alien had seen something of interest, near to where I was hiding. And had approached the bush that I was hiding behind. I realised how flimsy my choice of a hiding spot truly was, but the alien was intent on a little yellow flowered plant. . ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Still, I tried to hold my breath, so that I could continue to watch this fascinating scene before me, before I realized that that was impossible. So, I gasped, and then tried my best to breathe as quietly as I could through my nose./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"As far as I could tell, the aliens weren't trying to kidnap anyone, and they seemed friendly enough, but I still couldn't take up the courage to reveal my position. As the alien closest to me, having found and de-rooted a single yellow flowered plant and started to pad back to their space ship./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Suddenly, it was like a siren went off from the inside of the ship – because all the aliens stretched their long necks all the way up into the air, and looked in one direction, and I did as well. But I couldn't see anything. How ever they communicate, either verbally or telepathically, I could tell that something had happened that made the aliens worried. And then a pulsating red light started to glow from each of their chests./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Wow!" I whispered. Noting that the ramp of their spaceship had opened up for them and they all started to get inside. A mist of humidity poured out from inside the ship, as the ship's interior light illuminated the area. As the last alien waddled on board the ship, it turned and waited in the ship's door way for a moment. Its shape silhouette in the light. The clearing was silent for a minute, and then the ramp began to close, and ship lifted off the ground./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"It was then that I heard a squealing. I thought it was a baby pig, having a panic attack. But as the spaceship took off and left Earth's atmosphere, the squeal turned into a wail that stopped as suddenly as it started. I thought that the squealing sound is what freaked the aliens into leaving./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"But then an alien with the same long neck and pulsating chest ran into the clearing and looked up at the fast disappearing ship. He squealed mournfully at his home as it started disappearing into the darkness as eight beams from large flashlights started to flash this way and then that way./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""It's over here!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Yeah, I saw it head in this direction!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Two of the men spoke with their gruff voices; startling me and the lone alien into flight. No way in hell was I going to be captured by what ever government agency they were, for just because of this chance encounter with a few friendly aliens! Their flashlights waved behind me, the light bouncing off the thick trees. I ran, but the thick ferns and mossy rocks slowed me down enough that I realised I was ahead of the men and beside the alien. We were running parallel though the forest. I was heading straight home, as fast as I could, but the alien most likely only had one thought – 'stay safe, stay free until they come back for me.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"The trees thinned out, and from here you could see the lights of the entire town sprawled below. The alien was to my right, and upon seeing the lights of the town, it swerved and continued to run from the men. The ridge led down in both directions and I took the other path. This path led me much faster to my home in the outskirts of my town./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I could tell that the men were searching for the alien. No way they were also here by accident. The lone alien started to cry and run away from the scary humans. I understood completely. The men were yelling and flashing their flashlights around, and the dogs that they had with them were barking and growling so much that even I wanted to run away./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"The alien ran away unknowingly from me, and knowingly from the group of men and their dogs. I got up, shaking out my sleeping legs, and started to jog after the alien. The trees that grew so closely together, started to thin out. The mossy rocks were poking out of the scraggly bushes. And over the top of the hill, I could see the light starting to shine over the low mist. I realized that the pouring rain must have stopped at some point while I was watching the aliens collecting all the plants./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Now the mist started to rise off the lake and pool in the small town. The street lights muted, and I could hear the alien making his pathetic squealing noises over to the right of me. Some how we had both ended up on the same cliff face, looking over the town at the same moment. I turned, about to offer some encouragement like – "it'll be all right, your friends will come back for you. . ." or something to that effect. Sounds kind of stupid now that I think about it. Telling an alien that everything is going to be all right, when I'm not even sure that the alien can even understand anything that I am saying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Just then, the noise that the men were making, and the barking of the dogs became closer. Too close. The alien squealed, raising his arms in a "Ahhhhh! I'm getting out of here!" kind of motion, while I ran in the opposite direction. My house was at the bottom of the hill, and I had had enough of creepy alien encounters and men chasing me./span/p  
/blockquote 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongspan lang="EN-CA"Chapter Two/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"As I entered my home, my fiancé Richard, sat up from his slump on the couch./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Hey babe! How was work!" He exclaimed, turning off the t.v./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Oh man! Work was boring . . . With the usual customers and all. . . You know boring stuff and all, but. . ." I answered trying to shed my jacket. It was sticking to my arms, making the job that much more difficult./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Cool, man. So, supper is ready for you in the fridge, but I'm going to bed, Sarah. Goodnight!" Richard yawned and started to head upstairs, his heavy feet making loud thumps. I could hear him head towards the back where the single large bedroom sprawled along the whole back of the house./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I sighed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I had been dating Richard on and off for about five years, ever since we met in eleventh grade and became high school sweethearts. The summer we graduated, Richard asked me to marry him, but I'd already had the next year planned out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"So that summer, I traveled around the countryside, visiting my many family members that have, over the years, spread out into ten different states. From New York all the way to San Francisco, I spent driving the highways and more scenic routes of the U.S.A. I thought about my relationship with Richard and how I wanted to spend my days with my life-long partner. And in those long summer days, I deluded myself into thinking that I was in love./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Hell, I wish I had taken a little bit more time on that particular decision. Like asking for familial advice or waiting to see if there was anyone else in my life that could be any better at loving and being loved in return, than him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"It was two more years, with an on-again, off-again dating before he'd asked me to marry him, again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I'd said yes, only because there was no one else in my life. But I was really starting to regret it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I mean seriously! I had just seen aliens, for God's sake! And I'm soaking wet, and he didn't even try to offer to help me out of my wet things, warm me up or even warm the supper he'd made for me!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"No, he'd barely even looked at me, before hustling upstairs as soon as I'd gotten in the door!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Yeah. Thanks for making supper." I replied sarcastically. My excitement from seeing the spaceship fell to the back of my mind as my annoyance at Richard peaked. My jacket finally came off, and I wrung as much water out as I could. Once they had stopped dripping, I put everything in the washer and took a nice hot bath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"a name="_Hlk505157256"/aspan lang="EN-CA""Wow! What that was the most, weirdest evening ever!" I sighed, the hot water relaxing my mind. I recalled the last hour, thinking about how the aliens had come just to see the plant life. I tried to think about why the men and their dogs could have known about the spaceship landing there, and how they got there so fast. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up with cold water and no bubbles left. Sighing, I dried off and headed up to bed. Richard was already passed out and snoring when I sneaked under the blanket and came in for a cuddle. As my cold arms wrapped around him, he started to stir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: _Hlk505157256;"span lang="EN-CA""Mnm, baby, not right now." Richard sighed in his sleep./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: _Hlk505157256;"span lang="EN-CA""Hey, when do you want to carve that pumpkin?" I murmured in his ear. Richard was so tired he couldn't even form a reply. So I just tucked my head into his neck and tried sleep./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: _Hlk505157256;"span lang="EN-CA"-/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: _Hlk505157256;"span lang="EN-CA"Four hours later. . ./span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bookmark: _Hlk505157256;"span lang="EN-CA"I couldn't sleep. I guess that the nap I had earlier in the bathroom was enough for my brain. I couldn't stop thinking that there was alien stuck here in town and that it was so lost and alone. I didn't know what I would do if I was on an alien planet and I had been abandoned by my /span/spanspan lang="EN-CA"fellow space-people./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Sighing I crawled out from under the warm blankets and went downstairs to get a glass of warm milk. The night was dark as black billowing clouds covered the moon. The rain had yet to start up again, and the night was quiet, I could hear the chirping from all the way down the street./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"So, when the crickets stopped their song, and I could hear a bit of shouting and a distinctive bit of squealing. I stood up, looking out the window and tried to see where it was coming from. After a few tense moments, I gave up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Shit!" I ran to get my sweater and pulled on my soggy tennis shoes. Running out the door, I went down the street where I thought I had heard the shouting. A car whizzed past me labeled 'Pizza' on the side and stopped to listen for any more alien noises./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""God, what am I doing? Searching for a lost alien in the middle of the night. And now I'm talking to myself, like a crazy alien chaser. . ." I turned the corner, where the street went up on this little hill. I could hear a swing creaking from behind one the houses. Some kids, partying because it was a Friday night, glanced out the window. I became very uncomfortable and I was starting to get a little cold as I realized I was just standing there, on the sidewalk like a creepy stalker or something./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I casually walked down the path that led to the little park and the street beyond./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"A glance at the party-goer's backyard, revealed a boy staring into his shed. He was stock still. Almost like he was afraid of whatever was inside. At first, I thought that it was just a skunk or something. But then he threw his ball into the open door. My eyebrow quirked a bit, before the ball rolled back out the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I gasped. I was not expecting that. And neither did the boy. He was so surprised that he didn't even hear me. He was in his zone, concentrating on whatever was in the shed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Now, I was hoping that it was the alien and that the boy would leave so that I could get a closer look at the herbivore alien in his backyard, but he sat down in his lawn chair and curled up for the night./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"The poor alien was stuck in the shed until the boy moved. And my curiosity was killing me, because I really wanted to see the alien again. But I hadn't the courage to wake the boy. So, I waited, standing as still as the boy was. Waiting for the alien to do something, anything. Show its face from its hiding place, or even make a noise. But nothing. Not even a single sound./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I was there for three maybe four hours, eyes locked onto that little shed. My legs were cold, and my knees were locked when I finally shifted. I blinked, in what seemed like forever, glancing at the still silent boy. And realised that he was passed out on the lawn chair./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"And the alien had seen this as well. And was trying to sneak out of the shed. His hiding place no longer safe as the sun started to rise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I crouched down, watching the alien from between the boards of the fence. Slowly I crawled to the back of the boy's lawn where a metal gate was clinking quietly as the wind started to blow again. As slowly as I could, I lifted up the latch and squeaked open the gate, wincing at every loud noise that the rusty gate was making. With a squeal of his own, the alien ran straight at me, and through the open gate. I realised that that was all it was looking for - an escape route. The alien had not wanted to stay in the shed all night, and I was glad to help it escape, though where he would go next might not be any safer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Just then my stomach rumble, reminding me that I hadn't had supper last night, or breakfast this morning./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Shit, I've got t' get home!" I said, shivering slightly as the wind continued to gust right though my sweater. Crossing my arms, I noticed that the boy was warm looking under a blanket that was cocooned around him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-CA"'He'll be alright.'/span/emspan lang="EN-CA" I thought as I headed home. I had felt that I had walked so far last night, but it was only six houses away. Feeling out of sorts, I came into my home, where I was hit with the mouth watering smell of toast and eggs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Oh, wow! Richard, that smells awesome!" I exclaimed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Hmn, where were you?" He inquired, turning around with plate full of food. "I was so worried!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""I saw an alien last night!" I told him, quite excited. Not only having seen the alien the once but twice. "I was so close I could almost touch it!" I told him, showing him with my fingers pressed closely together how close I came to it. "They came to look at our plants. I guess they're special or something." I shrugged looking behind him at the stovetop to see if there was more of this deliciously smelling food for me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Whoa – where?" He asked me, disbelief and sarcasm dripping from those two words. His mouth was full of scrambled eggs. He didn't seem to believe me, though I wouldn't have believed me either yesterday if I hadn't seen it for myself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""So, did you make me any food? I'm starving." I told him, scraping the bottom of the pan as I felt my stomach rumble./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""No, babe. I've got to get to work in a minute, but. . . we-we'll talk more about these aliens when I come home, O.K.?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Y-yeah, yeah, um have fun at work dear!" I smiled, kissing him on the check as he finished his breakfast. Richard tucked his shirt in, smiling and giving me a quick wink as he went out the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"I sighed, hugging a little. I was starting to regret going out alone, and not sharing my experience. I knew, saying 'Yes' to Richard meant being in a partnership. Sharing everything equally. Sharing everything about me and what experiences makes me, well me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"Digging out last nights supper from the fridge, I could only sigh./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"God, I've been sighing a lot lately./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA""Why did he have to make spaghetti?" Yawning, I rolled my neck and stretched out my shoulders. My back cracked, and I could feel the tension run out with each little pop./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-CA"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span'I wonder if that little alien is alright? Well, hope he found a safe place to hide during the day, cause all those kids running around, well, he . . . ooh, he's probably going back to the forest where I first saw them. Hmmn, maybe his friends will come back got him! Ohh! I would love to see that!'/span/emspan lang="EN-CA" I thought, reheating the spaghetti. It smelled so good./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-CA"As I ate my breakfast, I planned on taking a small nap, and then going out there again to find the little guy. But this time, / br / To be continued in Chapter Three. . ./span/p 


End file.
